


it started in the cereal aisle

by Nudelherz



Series: fuck all androids (but that one in particular) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Engagement, I Don't Even Know, M/M, but only as a background thing i guess, froot loops, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelherz/pseuds/Nudelherz
Summary: Gavin does not like Connor. He does, however, quite like Connors friend Markus. Even if he can't exactly shake the feeling that Markus looks oddly familiar. | renamed; previously was "fuck all androids (but that one in particular)"





	1. Cereal Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,,,,,,,, this is started as a stupid joke in the pisscord server. but then somehow it got out of hand. and i am so so sorry. if you clicked this expecting anything of substance, im sorry.

Gavin Reed does not like Connor.

At first, it had stemmed from a simple anti-android stance, which wasn't that uncommon in the DPD at the time, paired with his dislike for Anderson. Then, over time, it had developed into a personal grudge, as the android, even before his deviancy, apparently got a kick out of annoying and sassing him. After that, the fight in the evidence room - which Connor had no right to be in in the first place. And now, after all this, Connor is back on the force, has his own fucking desk right across from Anderson, his own stupid badge and is officially a god damn detective. Because apparently everyone forgot that you need to do _anything at all_ to earn that title. And because apparently everyone forgot that this stupid plastic asshole had broken into the evidence room, had assaulted him, and had been questioned on the murder of two CyberLife agents, only to be cleared from everything because "no concrete evidence could be found".

In short: Gavin Reed does not like Connor. Or trust him, for that matter.

 

 

So it is just Gavins own damn luck to run into Connor on his day off. And it is also Gavins own damn luck that Connor apparently cannot pass up any given opportunity to get on his nerves.

 

"Detective Reed! I didn't expect to meet you here!"

Gavin doesn't hold back a groan. "Maybe because you have no damn reason to be in a grocery store?" he asks, without looking away from the shelf in front of him.

Connor is still for a split second only. "I am buying groceries for my dinner with Lieutenant Anderson." _With_ Anderson. As if the tin can would eat something too, and not just creepily stare at the old geezer. "But no, I just I didn't expect you to enjoy children's cereal."

With a blush on his cheeks at that is definitely one of annoyance, not embarrassment, Gavin finally turns away from the colorful boxes of _age unrestricted_ cereal to face the android. Connor looks at him with what could be interpreted as a playful, friendly smile, if Gavin didn't know better. He does, however. Fucker is trying to provoke him. _Fine._

"And I didn't expect you to enjoy an old mans dick. Life's full of surprises, huh?"

Connor has the audacity to actually _blush_ at that. A slight blue shimmer on his cheeks. Gross.  

"It sure is," he answers, and if it were possible, and not considered actual murder by now, Gavin would strangle him on the spot, for that reaction alone. Instead, he just groans once more and turns back to the cereal. This interaction is officially over.

 

Shockingly (not really though), Connor doesn't think so. And so, he opens his stupid mouth again.

"Detective, I know it is hardly my business to say, but I would suggest you pick the box on the far right. Out of all options you're considering" - how the fuck does he even know what Gavin is considering - "this one does appear to be the healthiest. Even though it still does not make for a sufficient breakfast for an adult man of your size. Or for anyone, for that matter."

Gavin makes a point out of ignoring Connor and reaches for the box on the far left, one with a brightly colored animal above a bowl of brightly colored wheat rings, which probably consist out of more sugar than wheat anyways. Next to him, Connor sighs.

"In the case that this is your final decision, I would at least advise you to pick up some fruits as well. They make up an important part of a balanced diet, and even though the name of your chosen product implies it, this cereal does not actually contain any-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Gavin does not shout, even though he really does want to. Instead, he turns back to Connor and gets closer, glaring up at him. "I. Do not. Need. Your advice. No one does. So do me a favor and fuck off to your Daddy, yeah?"

 

Connor raises his eyebrows, otherwise pretty unimpressed with Gavins attempt at intimidation. Before he can reply, however, there is a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

Gavin wants to snap at the man who interrupted them, but finds himself unable to as soon as he makes eye contact. _Holy. Shit._ The eyes of the other man are breath-taking. Calming. Beautiful. And somewhat familiar? He doesn't know from where though. What he does know, however, is that just like that, all the pent-up rage against Connor just slips out of Gavins mind, and he can't do much more than stumble back a step and murmur a quiet "yes" as he finally manages to break his gaze away. Which does not really help, as he is now looking over the other instead of just staring into his eyes, and fuck. _Fuck._

Gavins mouth suddenly feels way too dry, his cheeks too hot. He's acutely aware of the fact that his shirt isn't ironed, that his pants still show the strains of yesterdays ketchup incident, and that he has a box of god fucking damn Froot Loops in his basket. Not even actual Froot Loops. Just the cheap off brand shit. To put it bluntly: Gavin realises just how much of a human disaster he is, along with a friendly reminder that _Hey, he's super gay_.

Apparently satisfied with Gavins answer, the stranger looks to Connor. "Are you done here? North really wants to leave now." 

A female voice shouts over from another corridor. "Wrong. I never wanted to come here in the first place."

In front of Gavin, both man smile. And holy Jesus, that does _things_ to Gavins heart. Not Connors smile, of course, that really is nothing special, but the other guys? It might be the most stunning thing Gavin has ever seen.

"Sure, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Connor looks back at Gavin a last time. "Goodbye, Detective. I'll see you at work." And with that, he and the stranger leave.  

 

Gavin just stands and stares for what may or may not have been more than a full minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markus: connor who was that  
> connor: oh just a friend from work! : )  
> markus: he didnt seem friendly  
> connor: he isnt : )


	2. working conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im subjecting you all to more of this. but i also might have actually started to seriously like the possibilities this pair provides. i also also might have actually realised that three chapters are way too little time to get these fucks anywhere close to each other. and that the title doesnt even really fit, at least not yet. so i took the title of this fic, and made it into a series. we will see how that does.

Gavin Reed certainly _does not_ spend half the night awake thinking about the man who was with Connor in the grocery store. He also absolutely _does not_ dwell on how the encounter left him with a funny but warm feeling in his stomach. And he most definitely _does not_ almost freak out over what kind of terrible impression he must have left. So the next morning, Gavin Reed obviously is totally well rested and has enough time to comfortably eat a nice breakfast and drive to work.

All of the above statements are, of course, blatant lies.

 

It is 8:34am when he finally arrives at work; 34 minutes later than he was supposed to. Needless to say, Fowler is pissed, already shouting at him to come into his office before Gavin can even take off his jacket. It is 8:57 when he finally gets to sit down at his desk and pretend to be productive. However, the universe hates him.

  
He doesn't even have time to boot up his computer before a cup of coffee suddenly stands next to his keyboard, and a life-sized ken doll stands next to his desk.

"Good morning, Detective Reed."

Gavin is way too tired to put up with Connor. He has a headache already, he doesn't need the physical manifestation of one right next to him now. So instead of answering, he just quietly lifts the cup to his mouth and sips. Honestly, this is the only positive thing of the android being a permanent part of the DPD workforce: After a disciplinary conference regarding the "event in the evidence room" as well as the "general tension between future co-workers; namely you and Reed" Connor has apparently taken the advice to "at least try to be friendly with each other" in a way that involves bringing him a coffee each morning they work together. Maybe as a peace offering. More likely as a hidden provocation in some weird, twisted, android way which Gavin still hasn't entirely figured out. But hey, as long as he gets coffee out of it.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come in today."

The attempts at friendly conversation have started just after the conference as well, and Gavin dislikes them much more than the coffee. So again, he doesn't answer. Connor apparently does not care.

"You seem... distracted."

He doesn't answer.

"Is it possible you didn't get enough sleep over the last days?"

He doesn't. Answer.

"An unstable sleep schedule can lead to a number of proble-"

Okay. _Fine._ "Connor?"

"Yes?"

With a deep breath, Gavin turns towards him to smack a nice, genuine "Piss off" into his face. Before he can do that, however, he catches a glimpse of something shiny on the androids hand. Wait a second. What.

  
_What._

Instead of the well worded, almost philosophical reply to Connors brainless - literally, hah! - nagging, Gavin narrows his eyes. And stares.

They stay in perfect silence for a few seconds; Connor patiently waiting for his reply, and Gavin extremely overwhelmed by the fact that _Connor_ is wearing a _ring_ on his _left hand_. After a few more seconds, Connor repeats himself with another "Yes?" in the exact same tone as the first one, which startles Gavin enough to look up at his face. And then back down at the ring. And then back up at his face.

"The fuck is that." It's not a question. He knows what it is. And yet, the answer almost makes his sleep deprivation induced headache double in pain.

  
"An engagement ring."

He can't do much more than simply keep his eyes locked with Connors. His headache is pounding. And he knows, he just knows, the next answer will only make it much, much worse. And yet, he has to ask.

"Why are you wearing an engagement ring."

"Because I proposed to Lieutenant Anderson yesterday after our dinner," Connor states like an obvious, trivial fact, though Gavin, eyes still glued to Connors, notices a faint glimpse of something in Connors "eyes" that almost makes him barf with disgust. _Love._

Thankfully, that is enough to finally give him back the ability to turn away from the plastic prick and instead look over to Anderson. Which, honestly, is just a very, very, _very_ slight improvement. This old fucker is just sitting there at his desk, pretending not care about what's happening, but his left hand propped up in a manner that leaves Gavin no choice but to notice the silver band on his ring finger as well. The headache is five times as worse as it was before by now. It hurts so badly, he almost doesn't hear Connors next sentence. Which wouldn't make much of a difference, because he has to do a double take anyways.

  
"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to our engagement party?"

"I. What?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to our engagement party?"

Gavin, honest to God, doesn't know what to answer to that. All of this is entirely too surreal to be happening this early in the morning. (Considering when he finally managed to sleep, 8:59 does count as "this early", Gavin decides.) Since he can't just simply stop all of this from happening though, he asks a question himself instead.

"Why me?" A very smart question at that. Good job, Gavin.

"We are inviting a few friends" - what - "and you happen to be among them." WHAT.

This is the point where Gavins brain simply gives up. Which is understandable, considering it had to deal with a very important cereal decision, a shockingly attractive man, a great outbreak of Gavins usually well hidden GayTM caused by said man, way too little sleep, Fowlers "indoor voice", a headache worse than any before, the engagement of his superior and this overgrown roomba, and the fact that said superior and roomba apparently consider him somewhere under the definition of "friend", all over the course of not even 24 hours. And yet, somewhere in all the static noise that is crowding his thinking, there is a small but persistent voice, telling him what to ask next. It is the voice of his GayTM.

"A few friends?"

"Yes."

"Uhm. That man, yesterday, at the store..."

"Markus?" Markus? Gavin feels as though that rings a bell. He can't quite tell what bell, though. Probably none of importance. Markus isn't that rare of a name, is it now? Back to the questions.

"Uh. Yeah. Is he also... coming to that, uhm. Party?"

Connor raises his eyebrows. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because. Uh. Just. Cause. Y'know?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Detective."

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, I'm gonna, uh. Come. Yeah."

Finally satisfied, albeit slightly confused, Connor offers him a slight smile. "Great! Well then, back to work. Enjoy your coffee!" And he's gone.

 

Gavin doesn't enjoy the coffee. When he finally takes another sip, it has gone cold, and he realises that he must have spend quite a while just staring at his computer and letting his brain work through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "connor did he notice the ring"  
> "sure did"  
> "did it absolutely break him"  
> "sure did"  
> "nice"

**Author's Note:**

> if i die please dont remember me for this


End file.
